


On a Kihei Evening

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hawaiian!Marco, M/M, chubby!marco, mer!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: Marco loves the sea and all its wonders. On a typical swim, he meets a boy that would make him love it even more.





	On a Kihei Evening

Dusk was setting over Marco’s hometown in Kihei. Mid-February chilled the Hawaiian sea to a cool yet comfortable temperature. Evening had always been Marco’s favorite time to swim. The surfers and tourists had begun to head back for the day, leaving close to nobody on the beach by the time he set out. No tourists ever ventured out as far as he liked to go anyway. Marco was a heavy set Hawaiian boy, but despite his size, could swim for miles. He was at home in the water and loved the sea and all of her beauty and dangers.

As the sun sunk its’ last rays into the far off water, Marco began closing in on a cluster of flat rocks he had deemed his own. Once he reached the far end, he pulled himself up and sprawled out on the sun heated earth. Besides the sea, he loved the stars. He came to this place often to stargaze, he listened to the sound of the waves lapping around him while the stars shone brightly above. 

It didn’t take long before Marco started snoring. 

He woke up to wet slapping sounds coming from where he pulled himself out of the water. When he turned his head, he saw the outline of a man staring back at him. As soon as the other boy saw Marco move though, his hands released from the rock and he fell back into the water with a splash. 

Marco scrambled to the side of the rock but couldn’t find a trace of the other boy. Panic started welling up. God, was he okay? They were a good mile and a half off shore, and that could tire out even the best of swimmers. Marco was about to dive in and try to find him when he heard the slapping sound coming from the other side of the rock.

The boy was there, barely peaking over the edge with nothing but blond hair and eyes visible to Marco.

He breathed out a side of relief. “Oh thank goodness. Are you alright? Do you need help getting back to the beach?”

The boy cocked an eyebrow at him, but remained where he was. An awkward silence spread out between them. Marco opened his mouth to say something but the boy’s sharp voice cut him off.

“You come here a lot.”

Marco stared back at him. From what he could make out, he was pale and thin. He definitely didn’t look local, but with the diverse crowd that lived in the state, who was Marco to judge.

“Well, I live pretty close.” Marco pointed back toward the shoreline. “Right up the road actually. Do you live around here too?”

The boy nodded his head.

“Oh, wow. And here I thought I know all my neighbors haha! A-anyway, my name is Marco. What’s yours?”

The blond regarded him for a moment before pulling himself up slightly higher, resting his upper body on the rock slab. “I’m Jean.”

Marco smiled, plopping himself down cross-legged. “Jean huh? That’s a nice name. Is it French?”

Jean’s head perked up just a bit. “Yeah, it is.”

“So, where do you live Jean? And what are you doing out here so late?”

Sharp eyes squinted at him. “Late? The sun just went down. How is that late?”  

Marco shrugged. “Okay not late, exactly. But usually people don’t swim this far our when the sun goes down.”

“Yet here you are.”

Marco laughed at that. “Okay, fair enough. So where do you live? I’ve never seen you around, but apparently you’ve seen me.”

“I see a lot of people, but nobody sees me.”

“Cryptic.”

It was Jean’s turn to shrug. Silence slipped between them again.

Marco bit his lip. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that as a joke or anything.”

Jean waved him off, sliding long fingers through his short wet hair. Marco ended up biting his lip for another reason.

“S’fine. Nobody sees me because I don’t let anybody see me.”

“You’re letting me see you.”

Jean flicked water at him. “Yeah, well don’t make me regret it. Besides, you seem harmless. And you clearly care about the water you swim in, so you can’t be that bad.” 

Marco tilted his head. “Are you a mermaid or something?”

The blond scoffed, but grinned back. “Or something.”

Brown eyes completely lit up. “Wow, really? That’s so cool. I knew you guys were real! How long have you lived here?”

Jean smirked. “Long enough to know how loud you snore.” Marco’s face flushed hot as the other continued. “That, and long enough to know you come out here more than any other human I’ve seen before.”

Marco fidgeted. “O-oh. Um…” 

“Calm down.” Jean went back to resting his chin against his arms. “S’kinda cute.”

A strangled noise left Marco’s throat, and Jean snickered back at him.

“Well anyway, I’m gonna go. I’m missing out on all the good fish if I stick around any longer.” It was hard to tell, but Marco swore the other boy’s face got a little darker. “Kinda just wanted to say hi, since I see you so often.”

“Well, hi back.”

Rolling his eyes, Jean lowered himself back into the water. 

Marco crawled over to where Jean had just been. “Hey, wait! Will I see you again?”

He could only see Jean’s head sticking out of the water. “I’ll see you, and maybe you’ll see me.” With that, the boy disappeared into the waves. Marco squinted, trying to make out a tail on the other boy, but the sea had become too dark. He collapsed back onto his rock and sighed out through his nose. The night sky twinkled down at him as he processed what just happened. It wasn’t a dream, no way. Shaking his head, Marco dove back into the water himself, thinking of the blond merboy all the way home. He hoped he’d see him again, maybe sometime in the daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! I need more Hawaiian Marco in my life.


End file.
